Perspectives
by RDFan
Summary: I am revisiting Lisa Hayes’ diary once more. This time, I am planning to add other points of view in subsequent chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I am revisiting Lisa Hayes' diary once more. This time, I am planning to add other points of view in subsequent chapters. I am guessing on dates here since I have no idea what's "canon" anymore. Any suggestions are welcome!

ROBOTECH and its characters are property of Harmony Gold.

* * *

April 16, 2010 

Alaska

I finally made it to Alaska Base. I made it back to my home planet and to my father. I've missed my father, but is it horrible of me to feel homesick for the SDF-1 and my surrogate family onboard? Father and I have always had a special bond. As his only child, I'm his pride and joy. All that pride was further multiplied as I excelled up the ranks. I come from a long line of military leaders dating as far back as the American Civil War. He used to always say I had the drive and determination from his side of the family, but the heart of my mother. Our bond had been strained these past few years. My decision to volunteer to serve on the SDF-1 did not sit well with him. I think Father had always imagined that he and I would serve side-by-side. I don't think he particularly blames me in my decision. I believe he accuses Gloval for influencing me. I wish he'd see that I made my decision on my own. I'm sure he also thinks approaching the Zentraedi with diplomacy is all of Gloval's influence as well. Despite the report I submitted detailing my time in captivity on Dolza's ship as well as the breakthroughs we've had with the three Zentraedi spies, Father is still backing the Grand Cannon project. It hurts him to see that we don't see eye to eye on our approach to the Zentraedi. But I think it hurts him more that I am fully opposed to a project that is close to his heart. I am sorry for the hurt feelings, but it's not right of him to blame Gloval for our rift. I am hoping my mission here would convince my father that the Grand Cannon project will ultimately bring more harm than good. Maybe if we spend some time together, and he hears the reasons from me personally, he'll realize that I'm not supporting Gloval blindly. Part of Gloval's decision came from my own experience with the Zentraedi. I can't fail my friends on the SDF-1. We all have to stand together in order to bring peace.

Of course, I wouldn't have made it here without Rick. I've never considered myself the damsel-in-distress, but I honestly don't mind him being my knight in shining armor. It's amazing how far we've come since we first met. He has matured greatly since enlisting. Rick's no longer the hotheaded, loudmouth pilot, but someone both emotionally and physically strong and capable. A year ago, I wouldn't have trusted Rick with my life. Now… I wouldn't trust anyone else with it. He and I have been through so much together. I don't know when I came to admire him so much, but I consider him one among the people I hold dear. He has such a strong commitment to do what's right – even at the cost of disobeying my orders! I can't forget the incident on Mars Base Sara. I don't even think Rick liked me much at that point, but he still disregarded my orders and risked his own life to save mine. For that, I am grateful. If he left me on that base to die, I would have never gotten to know the kind and generous man underneath the cocky bravado. I never thought I'd care so much for someone after Riber, but I find my attachment to Rick growing with each passing day. There was also that time when we were trapped on Dolza's ship. And that kiss... Even though it was for "demonstration purposes" only, and we didn't feel anything for each other at the time, it was a good kiss. Sometimes I wonder what his kiss would feel like with feeling behind it? Oh, stop it Lisa! Rick is still in love with Minmei. And why wouldn't he be? Minmei's beautiful and lumninous and has half of Macross' male population eating out of her hand. Rick probably hasn't given our kiss a second thought since that mission. Minmei's a fool to not realize she's got a wonderful man who loves her. Rick is someone not to be taken for granted. But then again, isn't it the case that the good ones are always taken by ones who don't deserve them? I keep thinking of the message he coded to me moments before we parted. Knowing he believes in me means a lot. More to me than he probably realizes. I am committed more than ever to fulfill this mission. Not only to bring us closer to peace, but I promised him I would return to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

ROBOTECH and its characters are property of Harmony Gold.

* * *

April 20, 2010

Can't sleep. God knows how much I need the sleep, but I just can't seem to rest. I found myself wandering the ship aimlessly the other night only to find myself at the door to Lisa's quarters. Lisa's been gone for only five days; it feels like she's been gone forever. I do miss her. Out of all my friends here, she seems to be the only one who understands how I'm feeling and what I'm thinking. She's also the only one out of all my friends who is always up for some coffee and company no matter how late it is. She is usually up working on some report or work-related project, but she never turns down a walk through the quiet, late night streets of Macross to listen to whatever's on my mind.

Since it didn't do me any good hovering before Lisa's quarters, I wandered over to one of the SDF-1's many observation decks. I sat on the bench in front of one of the massive, movie screen-sized windows and watched the Earth. That's when Claudia showed up. We never really spent much time together since Roy's death. The reminder of Roy that we see in each other is too strong, and our grief has not quite abated. By some unspoken agreement, we avoid each other. Not because we dislike each other, but it is still too painful to be near each other. But now there she was, taking the seat next to mine. Claudia's comments gave me new things to think about. I don't doubt my love for Minmei. I loved her since we first met that warm afternoon on Macross Island. And even though her career has taken off, and we haven't seen each other in weeks, I know she still loves me as well. If only Kyle wasn't in the picture taking up all her time. She had such little free time between the recording studio, her acting and agents, and now Kyle… Things would be fine if we got to spend more time together. Claudia insinuated that Lisa would be a better fit for me. I just couldn't think that. We're just really good friends, so why jeopardize that? Even if she's a good kisser…. that was a surprise of surprises. Up until the point when we were in captivity, I had always thought Lisa to be a cold, career-woman, but that kiss showed a shadow of a different side to Lisa. I sometimes do wonder what that different side of Lisa would be like, but we're too good friends to try that path.

I would never have thought the "old Sourpuss" would become one of my best friends here. But then again, the experiences we lived through and the fact that we're both military bind us together. Lisa may not exactly fill the void Big Brother had left behind, but she really helped in the healing process. She had already known what it's like to say good-bye to friends and loved ones who were killed in action. She knew exactly when to say something comforting and exactly when to listen. I know Lisa was grieving Roy's loss as well, as well as see her best friend Claudia go through the unimaginable loss of losing a fiancé. Despite her own grief, Lisa was such a rock to both Claudia and myself. Sometimes I am just so awed at how strong Lisa is, and want desperately to be half as strong as she is. Thinking back to that message I coded to her before she made her descent to earth, I wish I said more.

I gazed at the swirls of weather patterns, the large oceans and patches of dry and fertile lands. I watched the Earth, making out the familiar shapes of the continents…. looking for Alaska. Alaska wouldn't show up to view for another several hours, and for now I've got all the time in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I am thankful for all of your reviews.

ROBOTECH and its characters are property of Harmony Gold.

* * *

April 23, 2010

Dear Roy,

I saw Rick at the south observation deck the other night. It was close to 2am, and I was taking my 15 minute break from my graveyard shift on the bridge. I know you would've wanted me to look after your Little Brother for you now that you're gone. I haven't been doing a very good job of that. It's just been too difficult to be near someone who reminds me so much of you. It looks like Lisa has taken over the duty of watching over and taking care of Rick, and she's doing a great job. She allows him to grieve over you, but also thinks to remind him of how proud you'd be of him if he focused and carried on. You would be terribly proud of him, Roy. Rick's been honored to lead the Skull, and with Lisa's help, he's doing an excellent job.

When I saw Rick, he looked lost and alone. Lisa had been gone for almost a full week and he looked like a boat adrift in a massive sea. So I sat and talked with him some. He reminds me so much of you, Roy. You two resembled such uncannily similar characteristics, it's hard to believe you weren't blood related. Talking with him was a surprising comfort. I had been afraid that being near Rick would make my grief too unbearable. Talking to Rick that night reminded me a bit of that rainy night when you came to me all those years ago. He looked lost and vulnerable and in need of someone to listen. Rick wasn't much in a mood to talk, but it was so obvious he missed Lisa terribly. You'd be surprised at how close Rick and Lisa are these days. I've never seen Lisa so happy to be with someone since losing Riber. Experience tells me she's already more than half in love with Rick. However, she is fighting so hard against that emotion, thanks mostly to Rick's public relationship with Minmei. I just don't see Rick and Minmei lasting. Minmei's young, vain and rather empty-headed. Her growing popularity and skyrocketing career as a multi-hyphenate are pushing Rick away and repeatedly hurting his feelings. Minmei's interviews consistently insist that she and Rick do not have a relationship other than being "just friends", and at the same time doesn't deny her rumored relationship with her cousin Lynn-Kyle. Is it just me, or is there just something wrong with this? As a result, Rick is spending more and more time (on and off duty) with Lisa. Rick just can't seem to see her as anything more than just a good friend, and maintains his blind devotion to Minmei. I feel Lisa's pain that she knows where Rick's heart lies. Still, Lisa doesn't so much as utter a peep to me at the unfairness of it all, though I see she's hurting. In my little attempt to nudge Rick in another direction, I hint around for Rick to think of Lisa as a better match than Minmei. They have already done so much for each other emotionally, but have yet to cross _that_ threshold. I know Lisa's already willing, able and ready; Rick is just blind to what is right in front of him. I'll have to give it to Rick though. He's the most loyal person when it comes to that girl. When I mentioned that Minmei "wasn't that special", he fiercely replied, "Well, she is to me!" When questioned about that statement, he couldn't really defend it other than how she's just "stuck on her". I am hoping that Lisa's (hopefully short) time on Earth and my words will help Rick realize what looks clear to everyone else. I'll need all the help I can get. Unfortunately, Max is wrapped up in his new married life with Miriya, and I would never impose on them right now for help. Roy, I know you are no longer with us, but I'm sure you're out there and willing to help in whatever way you can. Who else would Rick listen to but his Big Brother? We can't let Lisa and Rick miss out and let their opportunity pass by. I am hoping they get to live out what you and I never had a chance to accomplish. In my heart I know they would be a perfect match for each other, and I know you would always want your Little Brother to live out his life with someone who is as completely matched with him as Lisa.


End file.
